I Love You, My Love
by Namesake-Girl
Summary: Melefa Braughston, Dilandu's lover, hates Van Fanel and Hitomi Kanzaki and is out for revenge. Van took the love of her life away now she will take the love of his and his country away.
1. Wish

Hiya! 

Here's where I take the time to say that I do not own Escaflowne. Some other lucky bastard does. I do not own any of the character. Only the characters I made up for this story are mine. Such as Melefa and Adam. Anyway I hope you like this fan fiction. And remember, If you don't like it, don't read it! No flames please.

So, here's my story!

******

****

I Love You, My Love

Three years after the Great War Hitomi stares at the stars. 'Long ago, I told you I needed to return to Earth. I never realized how much I would ache for your touch with each passing day. It's even harder as time passes. I thought I belonged on Earth. I thought I could return home with no problem as my grandmother did. I was wrong. I need you to make me whole. I only hope you feel the same way. I have tried to move on but, there is no comparison to you… Is it foolish to wish upon stars?' Hitomi questions herself. 'I wish I could be with Van Fanel in Fanelia more than anything in the whole world. Please Grandmother, grant me this one wish. Please!' Then Hitomi shouts "Send me to Van!" 

At that same time Van was going over various letters and marriage proposals from many neighboring countries. "Don't they realize I don't like these brainless princesses! They are trained like dogs." An angry young King shouts in his frustration.

"They aren't all that bad. Lady Elena was very charming." Gaddes tries to lighten up the king's mood and soften his temper.

"That's what was wrong with her. She's entirely too polite, I want a girl who's not trained to follow orders like a pet!" Van shouts.

"Lord Van, must you compare every girl to Hitomi?" Allen joins the conversation and sticks Van's sore spot. Allen didn't feel intimidated by Van because he was the only man who Van couldn't pound.

Van calms himself and runs a hand through his hair. "It's not just about Hitomi, I know she probably can't come back since I hold her pendant. Besides she may be happy and have found someone else." Van sadly gazes at the Mystic Moon. "It just makes me sick at how they train these girls to look pretty and hide emotions in order to land a rich husband. Hitomi wasn't like that, she didn't care who I was. She always expressed her opinion."

"I know, my friend, but you choose a bride by your nineteenth year. You've only four weeks left." Allen tries to reason. "You must think of your people, they want a queen."

"I only there were a miracle." Van sighs. 'Hitomi, if I had only told you exactly how I felt. I never knew I'd miss you this much. You once told me the power of the stars can grant wishes. My heart's one wish is to see you again, to hold you to me and to tell you how I feel.' By now Allen and Gaddes left. Van's pendant began to pulsate and glow. "What?"

"What's happening?" Hitomi cries as a pillar of light lifts her away from Earth and onto Gaea. "Gaea." 'Am I in Fanelia? I hope nothing's wrong.'

Van could hardly believe his eyes. He saw the familiar pillar of light. Someone landed among the trees behind the palace, in the garden, Van looks around to see if anyone noticed. People seemed to be going about their business. Van heaved a sigh of relief. He step outside the door to check everything out when he bumps into Gaddes and knocks a dozen papers over. "More marriage proposals?" Van asks. Gaddes nods. "Burn them! I have only one woman in mind!" At that, Van runs to the gardens hoping not to run into anyone else. Finally he reaches his destination. "Is anyone here?"

"Van?" A woman's voice calls. Van thinks she's another one of his gold digger lady admirers.

"Just a moment, I'll be right with you!" Van replies.

"Van Fanel? Is it really you?" She asks.

Van pauses. He slowly turns to face her. When he sees her he swallows hard. "Hitomi?" He chokes. She nods. All of the emotions he was holding back over the years erupted into one swift movement. He takes Hitomi in his arms and before she can react he kisses her deeply. After a few moments he releases her lips but not his grip around her waist. Then he tries to go in for more.

"It's great to see you too Van." Hitomi looks the love of her life over. She notices that he's taller and more muscular. He also had more weight to him. 

Van noticed that Hitomi let her hair grow out and she looked elegant in her fancy dark green evening gown. "You look lovely, better than the last time I saw you." Van states and Hitomi blushes. She starts to say something but Van started talking again "I've missed you more than you could ever know. Please tell me you're willing to stay here with me forever. I can't live without you! I should have told you long ago but I didn't think it would effect me so much."

Hitomi looks into his eyes in wonder. "What are you saying? That you want me to stay here as a guest in the palace?"

"No, I want you to be mine forever…" Van states.

"Which means…"

Van fidgets "I want you to…"

"Van!" Merle calls. "Van-sama! Where are you? It's late. You should come in. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Merle!" Van answers.

" Merle? I haven't seen her forever!" Hitomi raises her arm to wave Merle over. Van pulls Hitomi's arm down and jumps on top of her so Merle can't see her. Van covers her mouth until he can be sure she will whisper. "What did you do that for?" Hitomi whispers sharply.

"If everyone knows you're here, you'll get all of the attention and I will never be able to see you alone. I need to be with you right now." Van takes Hitomi's hand and quickly leads her back to his room.

"You've fixed up Fanelia pretty nicely." Hitomi says while Van kisses her neck. Having never been good with words, he expressed every feeling of love toward her through actions. Soon enough he entered her soul and she let him. He showed her how he yearned for her. He kissed her once more and let his wings spread and rest on Hitomi like a blanket and drifted to sleep. She felt right in his arms.

*****

Author's Note: Hi, I'm Kellie aka Namesake-girl. I hope you like my fan fiction so far. It's not over yet! This is just the beginning. Van has enemies. Particularly, the former lover of Dilandu, Melefa Braughston. She's hates Van and Hitomi and she's out for her revenge.

****

Please read and review!!!


	2. Second Attempt To Propose

Second Attempt To Propose

Hitomi wakes up with Van's arms around her. She smiles and leans into him for warmth. Van notices her movement and decides to play a joke on her. Van flops on top of her and squishes her. Hitomi squirms around and tries to catch her breath. Finally, he releases her and rolls on top of her. "What was that about?" Hitomi giggles.

"Do you expect me to know how to greet my wife in the morning, I'm not really experienced in that area!" Van jokes.

"Wife? What do you mean?" Hitomi asks in a confused manner.

"How does it feel waking as the lovely Hitomi Fanel?" Van smiles.

"Van…" Hitomi starts "I don't remember any marriage proposal of the sort!"

"So you won't marry me?"

"I didn't say that! I just said that I don't remember you proposing last night. In fact I don't even remember a marriage." At that, Van starts to laugh.

"I was just playing with you Hitomi! Although, I had meant to propose last night before Merle interrupted." Van kisses Hitomi's nose. "You will marry me right?"

"Well, uh, I don't know…" Hitomi isn't exactly looking forward to planning the rest of her life right now.

"What do you mean? We've been crazy about each other just about since we first met, or at least, I've been crazy about you." Van begins to raise his voice but not harshly.

"I know but…" Hitomi tries to reply.

"So, you will make love with me but not be mine. I don't think that will stand in the palace… The only reason you could stay with me tonight was because no one knows you're here." Van raises his voice a little more.

"What are you saying Van? Are you going to make me marry you? You can't!" Hitomi raises her voice as well.

"I'm the king, I can do what I want!"

"And I'm not of this world! I can do what I want!" Hitomi climbs out of bed and throws a robe on then heads toward the door.

"Hitomi, don't… I should have told you my circumstances…"

"Circumstances?" Hitomi questions his words.

"Van-Sama!" Merle throws the doors open. She knows Hitomi over hiding her from view. Merle runs up to Van and gives him a bear hug.

"Merle, how many times do I have to tell you not to barge in my room?" Van shouts.

"Sorry Van-Sama!" Merle licks his cheek. This may be an odd action for any normal sixteen year old but this cat-girl is anything but normal. "Hey, something isn't right." Merle's fur sticks up. "I think someone's here…"

"Merle don't worry about it… What business do you have here?" Van tries to change the subject.

"Van, if you don't choose a bride by your nineteenth birthday, you shall be forced to marry. Isn't anyone better than having a bride you don't know?" Hitomi gasps at what Merle said. Merle turns around and then turns back to face Van. "Van, you need to get over Hitomi. Your people want an heir to the throne. What if something happened to you?" Van turns his face. Merle growls. "Listen! I know you love Hitomi but she probably isn't coming back. Who knows, maybe she's found somebody else."

"No she didn't!" Van begins to shout.

"How do you know for sure?" Merle counters his rage.

"Because I'm right here. I love Van and I plan on marrying him if he will have me!" Hitomi startles Merle. Van smiles but he is a little disappointed for now Hitomi, the heroine of Fanelia, will get much more attention which means he will have less time to spend with her.

"Hitomi? Is it really you?" Merle squints because it's a little too bright for the angle. "Tomi-Ko! (Tomi for short + Ko = pet name!!!!)" Merle runs up to Hitomi and gives her a great big hug. "Believe it or not, I've actually missed you!"

"Oh I believe you all right, I'm the life of the party." Hitomi jokes.

"So, what's going on? Is there some evil coming or something?" Merle jumps to asking questions.

"I don't know, I just wished to be with Van and here I am." Hitomi replied.

"Van-Sama, what did you do?" Merle shouts suspiciously.

"Nothing Merle! We didn't do anything!" Van gets defensive. Merle looks to Hitomi for an answer. Van waves his arms around signaling her not to give anything away.

"Hitomi, when did you get here?" Merle asks. 

Hitomi freaks. Just a few minutes ago Merle was warm and cuddly. "I um, uh…" Hitomi can't think fast enough.

"She got here this m…" Van fills in for her silence.

"Who asked you? For all I know, you could be lying to me. How do I even know this is actually Hitomi?" Merle lectures Van.

"I got here this morning, or at least I think I did… I woke up here this morning." Hitomi plays stupid. "Maybe this is another wonderful dream. Maybe I haven't woken up yet." Hitomi hugs herself.

"No no no… It's quite real." Merle calms down somewhat. "Okay, Van, I'll let you off the hook this time. By the way, Hitomi…" Merle jokes.

"What Merle?" Hitomi asks.

"I owe you this…" Merle sticks her tongue out as far as it can go. Then she trots out of Van's room. "Keep your royal hands off her Van!" Merle's voice echoes through the halls. She takes off running.

"Why didn't you tell me Van? We could have avoided that nasty scene if you had only told me!" Hitomi blurts out.

"I'm sorry, but perhaps it is lucky you got mad. For the doors worked as a great cover. Could you imagine what would happen if Merle had caught us in bed?" At that, Hitomi laughs. "Don't worry, Hitomi, I will make you happy forever!"

"Who said I would stay with you forever?" Hitomi teases.

"but!!!"

"I'm joking Van!" Hitomi rolls her eyes. "So, when's the marriage?"

"I haven't even gotten the chance to formally propose yet!"

"Go for it…"

"Hitomi," Van breathes "I knew you were special from the moment you slapped me on the Mystic Moon." Hitomi turns red in the face. "You're different from all other girls here, you don't seem to want to gyp me out of something. Being with you forever would make me the happiest man on Gaea but I also want you to be happy. So, I will not announce anything to my councilors until you are absolutely sure you want to belong to me. There's no going back on those binding words. I'll make you fall in love with me if I must."

"What makes you think you can make me?" Hitomi asks in a joking tone.

"I'm the king! I always get what I want!" Van smiles triumphantly.

"Oh really? There's a problem…"

"What?"

"I'm already in love with a man…"

"Who?" Van demands.

"Hitomi! It's so good to see you!" A strange man hugs Hitomi. Hitomi steps back to get a better view.

"Allen, what are you doing here?" Van asks. Hitomi gasps.

"Allen? Allen!" Hitomi shouts excitedly and jumps into his arms. "I hardly recognized you!" Allen's long blonde hair was now shorter and pulled back into a ponytail and he has stubble for a beard.

"You've changed too! No offense, but you look much better with long hair." Allen smiles.

"And you look much better with shorter hair." Allen grabs Hitomi in for a great bear hug. Van clears his throat feeling a little jealous.

"What's wrong Van?" Allen asks.

"Nothing… I was just wondering what your business was here."

"Merle told me that Hitomi's here. So I came as fast as I could to greet her. And let me say, Hitomi, you look amazing. I hope you will attend my ball this evening. You will save a dance for me of course?"

"Doesn't that mean I have to go back to Asturia with you?" Hitomi asks.

"No my dear… Hasn't Van told you? I am the ambassador for Asturia now so I have a council member's mansion in Fanelia." Allen explains.

"That's wonderful!" Hitomi kisses Allen's cheek. Van turns red.

"Now to try and find a dress. You haven't much time before the ball." Allen instructs Hitomi.

'Too bad I can't use my prom dress from Earth, that was awesome.' As if on cue, a familiar looking duffel bag appears… In it is her dress along with shoes, makeup, and perfume. Hitomi looks to the sky. "Thank you!"

"What's that?" Van asks.

"Just some clothes and stuff." Hitomi explains.

"Oh okay… I'm going with Allen to get a suit fitted for the ball tonight." Van explains. "Merle should help you with everythi9ng, okay?"

"Oh and Hitomi, don't forget to save me that dance." Hitomi smiles at Allen. Van glares daggers at him. "Um… With Van's permission of course." Van shoves Allen out of his room.

"Bye Hitomi!" Van shouts from the halls. Hitomi shuts the door as sighs.

*****

Author's Note: Okay, well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I'll get to the bad guy soon I promise. I just need to build up that story line. Anyway, please read and review! I like that! ^_^


End file.
